The present invention relates to collar protection for hangered shirts, and more particularly to a cylindrical member that is used on a garment hanger to support the collar portion of a shirt so that the collar will not become bent and wrinkled.
Generally, freshly pressed shirts are placed on garment hangers to await use. The hangers support only the shoulder portions of the shirt, so the collar portion tends to loose its shape. This problem is compounded when adjacent hangered shirts are closely spaced resulting in bent and wrinkled collars. A review of the prior art reveals several collar protectors, but these attempts have been costly, complex or ineffective.